Kuroguntai
by Thanatos- Darius as a persona
Summary: "Now watch as your mind, body and soul are sacrificed to Lord Kurama, I'm sure he'll absolutely love the taste". Kuroguntai, a bounty hunting organization set on collecting the bounty of Orochimaru the leader of the white snake pirates, watch their highs, their lows and their utter insanity. Rated M for dark tones, gore and me being paranoid. Non-pirate/marine fic.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Kuroguntai**

The sound of a sword cutting through the air and blood hitting the floor were the only sounds on the pier of leaf island in the shadow isles as two teenage boys looked over the dead bodies of the weakest branch of the White snake pirates,

"Menma, you could have left at least one alive right?" One of the boys asked, he was the taller of the two and had fair skin, onyx eyes and black chin length hair with bangs hanging over his eyes, he was wearing a white high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper and a red and white fan design on the back, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he had a chokuto sheathe, the blade it belonged to in his hands.

"Tch, they were weak, Kurama wants the weak eradicated, I mealy follow his wishes" the other boy, Menma, said in an insane tone. He was slightly shorter and he had shaggy-looking spiky black hair with feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his red slitted eyes. He wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals, he was currently covered in blood

"But how will we find Orochimaru?" the first boy grunted out

"Well Sasuke that's pretty simple..." Menma said, to the one called Sasuke, in the same tone as earlier... "We'll just find this, 'commander Mizuki" He ended grinning madly

"And after he tells us what we need to know he'll become a 'sacrifice' for you're 'god'" Sasuke asked sheathing his blade

"Why of course, Kurama will appreciate taste who is a commander in the white snake pirates" Menma replied before he started laughing madly

"Hn" Sasuke grunted "Let's go, 'boss'"

"Yes let's go Sasuke-chan we'll have Orochimaru's bounty in no time, after all we are the top bounty hunting team..." Menma cackled throwing an arm round Sasuke

_"Kuroguntai*..."_

-KGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKKGKGK-

This story starts a year before the start of One piece and will star bounty hunters! A new take on the world of One piece (to my knowledge), I will update as often as possible, staring Menma, Sasuke and others that shall not yet be mentioned but there will be five more, meaing seven main characters.

Current members of Kuroguntai:

Leader: Menma Namikaze

Second in command: Sasuke Uchiha

Third in command: ?

?: ?

?: ?

?: ?

?: ?

Translations:

*Kuroguntai more or less means black legion

Please review, follow, and give tips, it's my first story :P


	2. Chapter 1- The Tiger man appears

**So for the late post I spent ages redoing this over and over, stuff just seemed to go too fast for my liking tell me if it's still to fast, you may of noticed the rating is now M, well my reasons are in the summary (btw dark tones included suggested rape and other things), enjoy or hate your choice.**

**Speaking= **_**"FUCK YOU!"**_

**Thinking= **'I am going to tap that ass.'

**techniques= **_soru_

**Sarcasm/high bloodthirst/malice ect.= **_"Die..."_

**Chapter 1: Enter Commander Mizuki, 'The Tiger man'**

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Mizuki, why?" a brown haired, scarred man said looking up to the silver haired humanoid tiger, from under it's foot. His clothes were destroyed, his arm was gone, causing blood to flow across the floor, and his leg was in the monster's mouth.

"Your so childish Iruka." Mizuki said ripping some of his 'friend's' leg of the bone and swallowing. He looked round at his what used to be his village, blood everywhere, several half eaten hearts, lungs, ribs and all other sorts of organs across the floor, and not a single intact building.

"Orochimaru-sama has offered me wealth, fame, and power do you think I'd let my village take priority over that!" the beast scream ending with venom in his voice. He pushed his foot down on Iruka's back, going straight through, squashing the man's heart and several other internal organs. He lifted up Iruka's head and took a big bit of his face which he immediately spat out "You disgust me." he laughed as he walked over to the pirate ship docking at the bay, and the yellow silted eyes of it's captain.

**(Flashback end)**

Mizuki woke up from his nap on his throne at the top of Karakura town's town hall "Been a long time since I remembered that, such wonderful memories..." He whispered gleefully as he drank from a sake bottle that was by his side.

He clicked his fingers causing his last three minions appear in front of them kneeling, a girl and two boys. The girl stood up and said "We haven't yet identified the ones who killed the foot soldiers, but we promise to exterminate them as soon as we do."

Mizuki growled heavily "You haven't! Give me a reason not to kill you Kin!" he growled loudly breaking the bottle in his hand.

The girl's eyes widened in fear as she stepped back, causing one of the boys, who had spiky hair, to stand up "Well you're the shitty leader that let them get killed!" he snapped back.

Mizuki was just about to lung forward and kill the two when the third person stood up "Mizuki-sama I'm sorry for their insolence, Kin and Zaku are just as vexed as you are about the current situation." He lied through his bandaged face, referring to Kin and the other boy, Zaku.

The tiger man pondered for a second before smirking "I understand Dosu, now all of you leave," as soon as he was done, Dosu, Kin and Zaku disappeared. Mizuki looked down at the broken bottle, and the alcohol that was inside it "Bitch clean this up!" He called out.

A chained and severely bruised, yet beautiful, young woman stepped out from behind his throne, she had dark eyes and long black hair which she wears braided down her back with jaw length bangs framing either side of her face. For clothes she wo- wait, all she had was a pure black chocker, a blouse torn to shreds and an extremely high skirt. "Fuck you Mizuki!" she snarled, glaring at the pirate with red hot rage.

"You've already done that," He laughed evilly, pushing the poor woman on the floor "Well whore? Pick it up!" he commanded as she started to clean up his mess, at the same time he licked his lips, looking at her ass which was enfisized by her bending over.

**-KGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKG-**

Menma and Sasuke walked through the gates of Karakura casually as Menma dragged his only current subordinate to the bar "Why are we going there again?" the black eyed teen grunted out as his 'boss' opened the door.

"Well if the old toad proved anything to me it's that people let info loose at bars." Menma replied dragging his 'subordinate' inside and to a booth, his grin not fading in the slightest.

"Hn." the Uchiha grunted as a young blonde women came and took his order, completely ignoring Menma, whose grin, if it was even possible, widened.

"Looks like the Uchiha charm strikes again, you gunna bang her," Menma asked rudely putting his on the table. Sasuke just stared at his 'friend' blankly. Menma grinned evily...more evily. "That's what you always say... I get it you're not straight... You're have a brother complex... You want Itachi to su-" Menma didn't get to finish since Sasuke punched him in the face, knocking him out the booth. The red eyed boy got up and sat back in his seat pouting "That hurt Sasuke-chan, kiss it better."

"Fuck you." Sasuke spoke, finally. Menma flashed a peace sign in victory as the waitress gave Sasuke his tea and a note, the red eyed teen grabbed the note and read it aloud to Sasuke.

"1090567431, Ino Yamanaka, she gave you her den den mushi number" Sasuke mealy grunted as he took the note and ripped it into pieces. "Oh you'll break her heart." Menma joked.

"Let's just wait for someone to get drunk." The Uchiha grunted as the two watched people get drunk.

"Man you're cold" Menma replied smiling

**-Two hours later-**

Two hours past and many men were getting sloshed due to the sake they'd been drinking "Fuck Mizuki! Why do we have to live as his slaves, he just sits on that damn throne of his" A fat bald Indian man exclaimed drunkenly standing up, his hands full of grog "Let's fight back!" He shouted taking a swig when his other even drunker and even fatter friends agreed.

"Yeah!" They shouted in turn, raising their drinks

"Are they pissed or what" Menma giggled gleefully as the men all got up, but as soon as they did, the sound of a small metal object cutting through the air appeared followed by the sound of piercing flesh and finally the noise made by metal piercing wood. Everyone turned towards the open door to see three people, Dosu, Zaku and Kin, whose hands were extended from throwing senbons through the heads of the drunks, blood poured everywhere.

"Anyone else wanna think about attacking Mizuki-sama," Kin said darkly as she put one hand on her hip and one on her side. Everyone but Menma and Sasuke shook their heads so quick their faces became blurs, something Kin noticed "Oi weaklings you thinking about attacking 'The tiger man'?" She asked the bounty hunters.

"Meh" Menma replied putting his pinky in his ear and rotating it.

"Meh?" Dosu asked, confused with Menma's answer. He blinked a few times with his visible eye.

"Yeah, meh as in I dunno, I'm new here," Menma explained with his shit eating grin which pissed Zaku off so much he raised his right arm, releasing a huge blast of wind which Menma and Sasuke jumped out the way of, unfortunately, well not unfortunately who actually cares, it ended up hitting and killing many civilians "Well that wasn't nice." Menma pouted.

"Well I'm not nice, I'm Zaku, a member of the white snake pirates, I have a bounty of nine million!" he boasted. He waited a few seconds for a reaction, closing his eyes and grinning smugly. But when he opened them he gained several ticks across his forehead as he watched our...'heroes' sit at a new table, complete with a dead body that flew over from the pirate's attack. "What the fuck are you doing!" he screamed in pure anger.

"Waiting for our food," Sasuke replied calmly, "Come back with Mizuki or fuck off."

Everyone in the bar looked at the bounty hunters with pity, afraid for their lives. Kin started to smirk "You think you could be worth even a second of the commander's time, dream on!"

"Kin you shouldn-" Dosu started when Zaku interrupted him

"Shouldn't what? Destroy these cocky bastards?" The less careful pirate asked rhetorically, starting to lift up his arms again. Dosu immediately placed a hand on Zaku's ear causing the spiky haired teen to fall to his knees and throw up "What the fuck Dosu?!" He screamed as the mummy look alike picked him back up by the back of his shirt

"If you want to face the commander come to the town hall in the middle of town."Dosu informed, grabbing Kin as well, before the three disappeared

"Ooooh, they can use Soru!" Menma cheered in excitement standing up and grabbing Sasuke and pulling him out the door and towards the center of Karakura "This'll be fun!"

"Wait Menma we didn't get to-"

"_Soru!_"The red eyed man whispered as they disappeared

**-KGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKG- **

"Eat," Sasuke finished dully as the two appeared fifty meters away from the hall "Great, I didn't get the tomatoes I ordered you asshole." The Uchiha growled thumbing the hilt of his chokuto

"And I didn't get my ramen, so what we can get some later, I'll buy," Menma responded flipping his partner off. As they neared the hall, seeing Mizuki's giant throne ontop, along with his slave. "Are you Mizuki?" Menma asked cheerfully, his grin no longer the same one as before. Now it was blood thirsty and his eyes promised death.

Oblivious to these obvious signs, Mizuki stood up and laughed "Yes I'm the great commander Mizuki, 'The Tiger Man' I have a bounty of seventeen million, have you come to pledge yourselves to me?" he asked, but as soon as he finished his 'three stooges' came up next to him.

"Commander these are the ones I spoke of." Dosu spoke up in a militaristic tone

"Them, they look weak," The lead pirate insulted the bounty hunters, not even looking at them as he did it, "_Get rid of them_." Dosu, Kin and Zaku jumped at the bounty hunters but all of them were blocked by Sasuke's now drawn blade. The three jumped back and stared at the swordsman.

"Go," Sasuke stated apathetically to Menma, who nodded in return and used a combination of _geppo_ and _soru _to get on the roof with Mizuki. "Are you ready to die?" Sasuke asked rhetorically as he gained a purple aura around him and his eyes started to glow partially red for a second before it all disappeared.

**(Sasuke VS Dosu, Zaku & Kin)**

"You think you could beat us, there are three of us, you're just one man" Zaku sneered lifting his arms up and firing blasts of wind. Sasuke _soru_-ed to the side avoiding the attack, he then leaned his head back, narrowly getting out the way of a palm strike from Dosu, who'd just used _soru_ to get in range. Sasuke lifted his leg and kicked Dosu away, before swallowing some vomit that was coming up his throat.

"What in the world was that? Are you using devil fruit powers?" The swordsman asked with a raised brow, confused with Dosu's ability.

"Devil fruits, don't make us laugh, this is the great power of Orochimaru-sama's intelligence, Dosu has specially made gauntlet that constantly releases and minipulates sound waves, and Zaku has had hollow air tubes impanted in his arms to uses a combination of air pressure and sound at different ratios." Kin explained smugly as Sasuke continously dodge Zaku's attacks, keeping as far away from Dosu as possible but still getting hurt by the sound waves. Kin brought out five senbon and threw them at Sasuke who blocked the needles with his sword before using _soru _to get away from Dosu who went to punch him again.

"That won't work now I know you're trick," He grinned flicking a switch on the handle of his blade causing lightning to run down it "I have one myself actually, the handle of my sword is made of rubber and inside is a small electric generator connected to it's blade this is the affect." he ended with a slightly louder voice as he ran at Kin ducking and weaving through her senbon and Zaku's compressed wind blasts, _soru_-ing away every now and then to make sure Dosu went no where near him.

"Why the hell can't we hit him he's only one man!" Zaku cried out in anger as Sasuke used _soru _to get behind Kin, an insane look on his face.

"But I'm not just one man..." he began as he bisected Kin "_I'm the man who will end your pathetic existance..._" he whispered extending the last sylable letting it slowly die off, before once again _soru_-ing away from he dead body as Dosu came down with a punch towards the Uchiha

"He killed Kin, you bastard!" Zaku screamed aloud shooting multiple compressed, silent, air waves that hit Sasuke dead on, as he came out of _soru_, smashing him through a small house and into the living room where a family instantly went to one of the corners in fear.

"Don't kill us!" The mother cried as Zaku ran into the room throw a punch, a palm strike and then a kick, at Sasuke, who blocked the first one, deflected the second and caught the third in his free hand. Grinning evilly Sasuke chopped off Zaku's foot with his electrified sword, it went through like a hot knife through butter.

Zaku screamed out in pain shooting a close range wind blast at Sasuke, who redirected the attack by batting Zaku's arm into a different direction, the direction of the family. Their bodies were crushed under the compressed wind, their blood flying everywhere, including all over Sasuke and Zaku. Dosu crashed infrom the ceiling, causing Sasuke to jump back and drop Zaku. Catching his comrade Dosu glared at Sasuke with a burning hatred. "What's you name?" he asked with venom.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the sword user replied without emotion flicking the wrist of his blade hand, getting rid of the unwanted blood, and wiping his face with the other.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I Dosu will be the one to kill you!" The mummy-man declared running forward at the swordsman who dissapeared just then. Dosu blinked in confusion when... blood flew across the floor, he looked down to see a blade protuding from his chest from behind, lighting running through the whole thing. "Shi-" Were his last sounds as the blade was removed and he fell down, dead.

Sasuke looked over to Zaku, who was on the floor slowly moving backwards "Stay away, you monster, go leave me alone!" He shouted in fear as Sasuke picked him up

"I'll let you live, tell Orochimaru, _we're coming for his head_" This was the last sentence Zaku heard before blacking Uchiha walked out the ruined house and stared up at the roof of the town hall, where sounds of battle were obvious "Stop playing around Menma finish him off" He said as an blackish purple explosion appeared on the roof.

**(a few minutes earlier on the roof)**

Menma landed on the top of the town hall, infront of Mizuki, his blood thirsty grin threatening to split his face. "Are you ready to die?" His voice rung over the roof.

"Die, huh please if anyone dies it'll be you!" Mizuki laughed again as his body started to change. He got more muscular, his top ripped apart, gained orange fur, black stripes and a white underbelly and chin. Along with large black lips and tiger eyes. "This is why I'm called the 'Tiger man', I ate the Tora Tora no mi, I am a tiger man!" He declared "Now die!" Mizuki ran at Menma aiming to kill him with a slash from his claws. He only scratch the skin though, drawing three lines of blood. Mizuki blinked in confusion and looked at his claws wondering how he did so little. "What the?"

"That's called _tekkai _it's one of the _Rokushiki _like _soru_" Menma began as he brought his leg up and kicked Mizuki across the roof with a single strike. He slowly brought his leg down before whispereing exactly twenty words extremely quietly, but so full of malice and bloodthirst it carried over the whole one hundred and fifty squared roof _"Now watch as your mind, body and soul are sacrificed to Lord Kurama, I'm sure he'll absolutely love the taste"_

_To be continued_

**-KGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKGKG- **

**Members of Kuroguntai (in order of appearance):**

**Leader: Menma Namikaze**

**Second in command: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Third in command: ? (recruited by Menma)**

**Assassin: ? (recruited by Menma) **

**Combat medic/Assistant assassin: ? (recruited by Menma)**

**Longrange expert: ? (recruited by 3rd in command)**

**Tank: ? (recruited by Sasuke)**

**That was my first battle scene, I hope it was okay, please tell me how to make it better and what not.**

**That's chapter 1 of Kuroguntai, please review to give me your opinions so I can make it better. I've put up the position on in the group see if you can guess who is what, put your answers in reviews and if anyone can guess both the person and the position correctly I will fill the blank they belong to. Just so you know, every single one of them is a Naruto character, and although this might give it away, the medic will be an okama but they will look the same as the do in Naruto, cause everyonr mistakes him for a girl anyway.**


End file.
